JDBar's Anecdotes
Target 19:58:51 : So I was at Target 19:59:00 : because my brother had a gift card and wanted to Demon's Souls 19:59:15 : and there's this fat staff guy 19:59:19 : and he's talking to a customer 19:59:31 : and the customer is asking if they had MW2 with the nightvision goggles 19:59:40 : and the fat guy is like "They have those?!" 19:59:45 : and then they start talking about stuff 20:00:05 : And the fat guy is all giddy over these "brand new 3d tvs they're making" 20:00:23 : and the other guy is like "They already have those, my tv at home can play 3d movies..." 20:00:27 : and he's like "Oh" 20:00:29 : and then he leaves 20:00:49 : and then I ask the fat guy if they had Demon's Souls 20:00:54 : and he goes to shelves to look 20:00:59 : and I'm like "I already looked there" 20:01:05 : and he says "Hm" 20:01:09 : "Well I can check the computers" 20:01:20 : and so he walks to this desk with computers 20:01:34 : but instead of going on a computer he takes out one of those wonky gameboy things with a keypad 20:01:39 : and he takes like 10 minutes trying to spell the title 20:01:52 : and then he finally asks me "How do you spell it?" 20:02:05 : and I spell it for him 20:02:10 : and it takes 5 minutes for him to type it in 20:02:24 : and then he finally tells me "We dont have it, but the Target in Polaris does. D:" 20:02:32 : and I'm like D: 20:02:34 : and he's all like D: 20:02:36 : and im like D: 20:02:38 : and hes like :O 20:02:40 : and im like :\ 20:02:45 : and hes like ;) 20:02:49 : and im like D: 20:02:51 : and I left 20:03:14 : Then I went to Best Buy and bought a headset 20:03:21 : The End 20:09:18 * Kantatzu applauds Vince 20:15:36 : HI ITS VINCE WITH SLAP CHOP AND YOURE GONNA BE IN A GREAT MOOD ALL DAY 20:15:49 : CAUSE YOULL BE FAPPING YOU PENIS AWAY WITH THE SLAP CHOP 20:15:50 : YOURE GONNA LOVE MY NUTS The Zoo 17:35 JDBar So I was at the motherfucking zoo 17:35 JDBar And this black lady is talking on her phone 17:35 JDBar and she says 17:35 JDBar "YEAH THEY HAVE LIKE... 2 HORSES 17:35 JDBar AND 17:36 JDBar A RHINOCOCOSAURUS 17:36 JDBar AND 17:36 JDBar A PTERODACTYL 17:36 JDBar AND A TARANTULA" 17:36 JDBar I was like :| 17:36 JDBar wtf zoo are you at? 17:37 JDBar ALSO I went in line at a concession stand to get my souvenir cup refilled with water 17:37 JDBar and this nigger family in front of everyone 17:37 JDBar takes like 20 minutes to ordershit 17:37 JDBar They were like I'LL HAVE A SOUVENIR CUP 17:38 JDBar BUT IT HAS TO BE RED 17:38 JDBar OH WAIT GIMME ANOTHER CUP 17:38 JDBar BUT MAKE IT GREEN 17:38 JDBar AND FILL ONE WITH COKE 17:38 JDBar AND THE OTHER WITH UH 17:38 JDBar UH 17:38 JDBar UH 17:38 JDBar ARE THERE CHILI ON THE NACHOS AND FRIES? 17:38 JDBar OH OKAY I'LL HAVE A HOTDOG 17:38 JDBar AND FILL THE OTHER ONE WITH FAN-TAAAAY 17:38 JDBar OH WAIT YOU DONT HAVE FAN-TAAAY 17:38 JDBar I'LL HAVE COKE THEN 17:39 JDBar IS THERE JALAPANYOOOZ FOR THE NACHOOOZ? 17:39 JDBar OH OKAY ILL HAVE A HOTDOG TOO 17:39 JDBar People started leaving. :| A Dream